The Rose and The Scorpion
by Scorose.Adrinette
Summary: Rose Weasly went to Ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardry for two years. Now she is back in England and will attend Hogwarts. she is a transfer student so she must still go through the sorting process. What will happen when she ends up in the house nobody expected her to get into, and is challenged by someone everybody thought she'd hate? (I suck at summaries)
1. prolouge

**AN: this is my first story so I apologize for any mistakes in advance. I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters but I hope you like it**

prologue

"...And now the transfers. " announced, professor Mcgonagall. The sorting hat was placed on the heads of students from different schools in different years.

"Weasely, Rose , Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, third year" Mcgonagall announced. The hat didn't even touch her head before it shouted "Slytherin!" the whole room was silent for a moment until suddenly the Griffindor table (which consisted of most of the Wesley/Potter clan) cheerd for their cousin. Soon the whole room erupted into cheers. Rose found a place to sit.

Scorpious was very confused yet intrigued. Who would've thought that a member of the Weasly/Potter clan would get into Slytherin. And she wasn't just another weasly, it was Rose weasly. Most people expected her to be in Griffindor or even Ravenclaw, this will turn out to be an interesting 5 years.

Rose couldn't believe it. How could she be a Slytherin it made no sense. She was smart and brave just like her mother, she expected (and so did many other people) to be in Griffindor or Ravenclaw. She was sure that these were going to an interesting 5 years

 **AN: sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer. I got the idea from a story I read last week where rose is in Slytherin**

 **please review**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: this is my first story so I apologies for any mistakes in advanced. I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's charecters but I hope you like it**

 **ROSE'S POV**

As I walked down to the slythern dungeons with the rest of the the third years, I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize we were there, until I bumped into somebody.

" Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry..." I looked up to see who I'd bumped into, it was none other than the slytherin prince Scorpius Malfoy.

With a smirk on his face he said

"Weasly, shouldn't you be heading to the Gryffindor comen room?" his friends snickered behind him.

"Malfoy, shouldn't you be off snoging one your bimbos?" I retorted, at this his friends cracked up. Every body knew Malfoy was a player, in only 2 years he'd managed to snog most of the girls in our year. I just came from America ( because my parents had to do ministry work over there) and I already didn't like him.

 **SCORPIUS' POV**

Bloody hell, this girl is difficult. I made one measly joke and she bitches on me. she couldn't have thought of a different comeback? I guess I have a bigger rep than I thought. Even so, I can't just let her say things like that and get away with it. So...I looked her straight in the eyes and said the first thing that came to mind, "Well at least I've been snoged, I bet no one that's not your family has ever even kissed you." as soon as the words left my mouth I wanted to take them back, especially when I saw her face. At first she looked shocked then a little bit sad, but out of all the things I was expecting her to do this wasn't one of them. She started laughing, and I wasn't sure why.

"Oh Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, you couldn't be more wrong," she said after her laugh attack was over. " I bet you haven't kissed half as many girls as I have boys." was she aware of what she was saying.

"oh really? about how many boys have you locked lips with since we got here, So far I still haven't kissed anyone so obviously you're still ahead."

 **ROSE'S POV**

That question riled me up so much, that I didn't even consider what would happen if I did this. My exact words were " well then I guess..." I pulled him down by his tie, his lips only centimeters away from mine "Its one to one." then before I could even stop myself I closed the space between us. It didn't take as long as I thought it would for him to respond to my actions. Our lips were moving in sync until...

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasly, fifty points from slytherin... each." It was official if my parents weren't upset that I'd gotten into Slytherin they were sure to be when they find out I lost fifty points from it.

 **AN/ I don't know** **should I keep going? or just leave it as is. please review and tell me what you think :-)**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: this is my first story so I apologies for any mistakes in advanced. I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters but I hope you like it**

 **SCORPIUS' POV**

" Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasly, ..." as soon as she heard McGonagall's voice Rose pulled away so fast, you would've thought she'd been burned. I completely tuned McGonagall out, and instead focused on Rose who was giving her undivided attention to our headmistress. she was blushing a deep shade of red, her hair was tousled, her lips were swollen, she seemed to be out of breath, and she looked amazing. I was only brought out of my trance when I heard Rose speak.

"We are so sorry this was a mistake, and I promise it won't happen again"

"I will hold you to that miss Weasly, you as well mister Malfoy." and with those words she left.

 **GENERAL POV**

Rose turned to look at Scorpius who was looking at her. She turned away blushing. Scorpius was the first one to come back to reality, so he replied (to what he said before she kissed him),"hmm, weasly, I guess it is." with that said, he walked away as if nothing had happened. Rose was stunned at her own actions, but was more stunned at the fact that Scorpius, acted as if nothing had happened. She decided to just head up to her dorm, tomorrow would be the first day of classes, and the her first official day at Hogwarts.

 **ROSE'S POV**

I woke up surprised that I wasn't wasn't the first in my dorm to wake up, I got dressed, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair (or tried to), and applied a bit of make-up, before heading to the great hall. When I reached the comon room people no one was there, I figured that everyone had gone to the great hall for breakfast, but when I got to the great hall, the slytherin table was almost empty, in fact none the tables were full. It took me a few seconds to realise that I was in a completely different time zone. I quickly ate my breakfast, then checked the Marauder's map to find the fastest way to my potions class.

 **SCORPIUS' POV**

At breakfast I noticed that Rose wasn't there, _first a Weasly gets into slytherin, and now she doesn't want to have breakfast_ _at her own table?_ I was pulled out of my thoughts when I noticed Rose enter the great hall. She looked confused for a moment, then she just sat down, ate her breakfast, and pulled out a blank piece of parchment. I turned away for a moment to finish my breakfast, when I turned back the parchment was completely filled. She could not have done all that in a minute, how is that even possible? I got up from my seat and started walking to her when I heard her say the strangest thing."mischief managed" with that said she put the piece of parchment away, and before I even made my presence known she asked " what do you want Malfoy?" I stood there for a moment before asking, " What was that?"


End file.
